SSA Phoenix Storm
by PhoenixStone1
Summary: Part Three to The Introduction of Phoenix Storm saga. What does Erin Strauss actually have planned for Agent Hotchner and his team?
1. Chapter 1

_The first and final thing you have to do in this world is to last in it, and not be smashed by it. _

_- Ernest Hemingway _

To say Aaron Hotchner made life for Phoenix Storm hell at the BAU was a very large understatement. Case after case she was left behind to work with Garcia not that it bothered her she like the tech girl an they had fun. No what bother her was the fact that not a kind word was said to her unless he needed something from her. At the end of the day it left her feeling used.

She had even thought of telling him that she was now part of his team but decided against it Strauss wanted it keep quiet until she could put together a hearing to get her to replace Hotchner.

"Hey baby girl an Sunshine we have a new case." Morgan said popping his head in then leaving.

"He is just to cute sometimes." Garcia smiled at her.

"An i think he knows it." She smiled back dreading going into the bull pen.

"Morning Phoenix." Reid smiled to her as she took a seat.

"Morning Spencer." She said with a small smile.

"Is it me or has the sun gone out of miss sunshine?" Morgan asked Garcia.

"She was fine until you came an got us." Garcia shrugged.

"What do we have JJ?" Hotch asked taking his own seat.

"Five hookers dead an nothing to go on the local cops keep hitting dead ends." She said putting the photos up.

"Jack." Both Reid an Storm said.

"No body parts were missing. "JJ said looking to them.

Reid looked at Storm wondering if she wanted to explain it.

"Its your case Spencer as i have been told before this is not my team nor am i a part of it I'm just here to watch." She shrugged as Hotch watched her.

"Um The unsub is just getting started you can see he or she hesitated each time the next body will be more like Jacks." Reid said looking to his team then to Phoenix who nodded.

"Anything to add Storm?" Hotch asked getting up an leaving before she could answer.

Sighting she stud up. "Were ever your going your to late the unsub has moved on Jack only killed five your unsub will relive Jack over an over until he's caught but he will not do it in the same place try the town over. I'll be in my office if I'm needed Pen." she said before leaving.

"Is anyone one going to tell me when she be came enemy number one on Hotches list?" Morgan asked.

"I believe it was when her friends took over." Prentiss offered.

"No Hotch wouldn't care as long as the case was solved something else is going on." Rossi said " We head out in five." With that he went to find Hotch. "So i thought i was to give her a break?"

"She doesn't belong here Rossi, all she wants is my job an if she gets it do you think anyone of you will be welcomed to stay?" Hotch asked not facing his friend.

"Theres more to it but if you don't want to tell you don't have to Hotch just know you can." Rossi told him.

"That the problem i can't." He sighted an Rossi nodded.

"We wheel up in five is she staying here?"

"Yes."

"All right."

"Well sunshine its you an me again ."Garcia smiled standing in her door way.

"I'll be along soon Pen." She said not looking up from a file she was reading.

"So what did you do to get on Hotches bad side?"

"When i know I'll let you know." she said looking up at her.

"Your a profile what do you see?" Garcia asked her.

"Every time were in a room together i get my head bit off i haven't really had time to read him." Storm told her getting up. "Let go get pizza it be awhile before they need us."

Moments later Garcia an Storm sit in front of a computer staring at there team.

"We've hit a dead end Girls." Morgan sighted.

"All right Storm time to earn your keep give us something we can us." Hotch stated.

"I'd head over to Las Vegas its just far enough that another murder like this wouldn't be connected." she told them.

"JJ inform the Las Vegas Police of what we think an to be expecting us, next time Storm you might want to share this info with us before hand." Hotch told her.

"Of course." She nodded.

"Um all right so I'll see what i can fine on the net see if this guy has struck before." Garcia said feeling the chill from Hotches gaze.

"Thank you Garcia, Storm get on a plane i want you out here now." Hotch said leaving the room.

"Dear lord what dose he want now?" Phoenix asked.

"We need you sunshine. Talk to you later Baby girl."Morgan smiled.

"See you soon Phoenix." Reid grinned.

_It takes your enemy and your friend, working together to hurt you to the heart; the one to slander you and the other to get the news to you. _

_- Mark Twain _


	2. Chapter 2

_Courage is the first of the human qualities because it is the quality which guarantees all the others. _

_- Winston Churchill_

Storm didn't even stop at a hotel she went straight to the Las Vegas police

"Can i help you miss?"

Phoenix pulled out her badge an showed it to him. "I'm Special Agent Storm I'm looking for the BAU team."

"Aren't you a little too young to be an agent?"

"Storm as in Phoenix Storm?" Another officer asked.

"Yes I'm looking for-"

"Dan this Phoenix Stone the youngest cop in history she helped get the Monster of the river. It's an honor to meet you."

"Thank you i-"

"Storm when your done with your fan club were in here." Hotch told her walking into an office.

"Excuse me please." She said walking off.

"He's killed again an this time it has the Ripper written all over it." Hotch said tossing a bag on the table.

"He left something?" She asked noticing that some of the team looked mad the other upset. "What why am i here?"

"Your going under cover." Hotch told her.

"What Jack the rippers victims were in there forties!" Phoenix told them.

"Ried." Hotch said looking to him.

"Mary Jane-"

"The last victim." Phoenix sighted.

"I believe she was your age. Officer Bell will get you ready with make up an a wig unless you can't do-"

"Were do you want me?" She asked looking to the officer.

"Follow me."

"I don't like this." Ried sighted.

"She' the Unsubs type." Morgan told him.

"She'll have eyes on her all night." Rossi added.

"An she'll be wired. If she need us we'll be close." Prentiss smiled.

In a about ten minutes Storm came out dressed in a skin tight black leather dress an nine inch black stiletto heels.

"Damn momma can you walk in those?" Morgan asked.

"I could run in them if need be." She said brushing the blonde wig out of her face. "You know most people believe Mary was a red head." She informed them.

"Noted now put this in your ear you'll hear us an we can hear you." Hotch said handing her an ear piece.

"I'll see you guys later." She said heading out.

'Storm i want you to head for the bust part down near the casinos'

"Mmm" She replied walking on.

"Hey baby girl are you new here?" Storm turned an looked up at a very tall women an nodded. "The names sugar darling an aren't you a little young to be out here?"

"I'm 25, the names Mary Jane." She replied.

"Or course it is your to innocent looking to be anything else, come on honey these can be mean streets we've already lost one girl so I'm going to take care of you alright?"

"Alright thank you." She said following her.

"Nothing to thank dear around here I'm know as the mother hen let me give you a run down on how things are done."

"At least were not the only ones watching her back." Prentiss smiled listening to them talk.

"That was smart of her if he's there the fact that she took on the Rippers last victims name will make her more of a target.' Morgan pointed out.

"I don't like it." Ried sighted.

"That's because you like her." Rossi smiled.

"Storm i want you to take the guys to the Alley Sugar told you about."

'Mmm i understand.'

"Rossi you go out there first." Hotch turned to him.

"You got it." He said getting up he an heading out.

'Storm Rossi is on his way out.'

"When we leave for the night we all go to my place so that's were you'll stay until its safe out here alright?" Sugar asked her.

"Alright." She smiled.

Storm keep a look out for Rossi waiting for him to pull up.

"Hello Sexiness."

Storm jumped an turned to find him behind her. "Hello."

"Care to keep me company?"

Before Storm could answer Sugar stepped in front of her. "Two hundred up front an no ruff stuff got it?"

Rossi pulled out the money. "Got it."

"Give it to her an be back in ten minutes or i come looking for you."

"Alright." Storm said taking the money she stuffed it in her shoe because do to the dress having no straps she had to loss her bra.

Taking Rossi's hand she lead him away to the alley two blocks down.

"That is a big women." Rossi mumbled.

"Was a man." She said before leaning against a wall. "How do you want me?"

"This his find." He smiled lifting her up.

Phoenix wrapped her arms an legs around him as he made as if he was undoing his pants.

"UHHHHHH."

"There not really doing it are they?" Ried asked.

"I don't think so kid." Morgan said listening to them moan an grunt.

"You could fool me." JJ said leaving the room with a red face.

"They do sound convincing." Prentiss said blussing.

Rossi let Storms legs go an she fixed her dress.

"Don't send Ried he won't be convincing." She told him before heading back to her street.

Storm looked around all of a sudden she felt as if she was being watched by heated an angery eyes.

_It is better by noble boldness to run the risk of being subject to half of the evils we anticipate than to remain in cowardly listlessness for fear of what might happen. _

_- Herodotus_


	3. Chapter 3

_The courage of life is often a less dramatic spectacle than the courage of a final moment, but it is no less a magnificent mixture of triumph and tragedy. A man does what he must- in spite of personal consequences, in spite of obstacles and dangers and pressures-and that is the basis of all morality. _

_- John F. Kennedy_

It was now one in the morning an Storms feet were killing her she hadn't heard a word from any one sense officer Bill an that was half an hour really hoped they didn't just leave, She wasn't one to yell or put up a fuss but if Hotch left her she'd kill him.

"Jane one more hour then we call it a night okay Hun?" Sugar asked her coming back from a john.

"Alright." She nodded when a car pulled up.

"Go on honey he looks like you'd be his type." Bambi another hooker smiled at her.

Hotch was a dead man. Storm thought as she went to the car. "Hey want some company?" She asked bending down she almost let the shock show on her face

when she saw Hotchner behind the wheel.

"Get in." He told her opening the door.

Doing as she was told she got in.

"Wheres the alley?" He asked.

"Two blocks over you can't miss it." she told him.

"Well what have you seen?"

"He's here i can feel someone watching me every time i was picked up but i didn't see anything." She informed him. "Can i ask what it is that i did that pissed you off

or will this just keep going on?"

"You mean will this keep going on until one of use are gone?"

"You knew why i was here i did not hide that from you, you were upset but you seemed fine is this new attitude do to Steven an Dale? I did not ask them to take

over only to find out things for me."

"We have a girl for that." Hotch told her.

"You have a girl for that i was not going to step on your toes an start telling your people what to do."

"But you took over the case."

"You were wrong I'm sorry you were but i would not nor could i turn a blind eye if that upset you i wish i could say I'm sorry but the fact remains that if it happened

again i would do the same thing.. Turn left here."

Hotch did as she told him , hating himself on the inside for what he was about to do but he agreed with her father she should not be in the BAU. Pulling into the alley

Hotch got out of the car an Storm followed him.

"What do you want Hon?" She asked him walking to him.

Not saying anything Hotch picked her up an set her on the hood of the the dress up Hotch moved in between her legs an moved as if he was lowering

his zipper. Storm let her hands rest on the hood as she played her part an started to moan. Hotch waited until she tilted her head before he reached up with one hand

an pulled the top of her dress down releasing her breast to the cold night air.

Storms head shot up as she went to cover herself up looking at him in total shock when he grabbed her hand an held them down as he pushed her down. None of

the other officers or BAU team had touched her more then they needed to in fact they tired there hardest to make her fell comfortable but Hotchner he was doing

everything to do the opposite.

Storm thought she could just play along an not let him get to her, but then he was leaning over her an in that moment she didn't see Hotchner but someone else

someone in there teens an he had a knife. Fear an panic hit her like a ton of bricks when images passed to fast in her minds eyes images of a women screaming as she was raped an stabbed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Storm screamed pushing him away she scrambled off the car an out of the alley Hotch calling her hooker name.

It only took seconds for her to remember where she was an what she was doing an she felt shame for losing it an anger for not knowing why she did.

"He shouldn't have done that to you Mary Jane."

Storm truned to face a male about 6'2.

"Yeah well some people only see us as meat." Phoenix said pulling the dress up an getting her head in to the game.

"It's getting cold why don't we warm up?" He said taking her arm an leading her to his car.

'Hotch some guy just grabbed her." Rossi told him.

'I'm on them keep me posted.' Hotch said getting in his car.

"My name is-"

"Mary Jane i know i heard." He smiled at her. "I'm Jack."

'Hotch it's the Unsub!'

'I'm right behind them send Morgan an Ried out.'

"Where are we going?"

"Your going to a better place." He smiled

'Get him talking Storm i've lost you!' Hotch yelled.

"It's pretty i've never seen this side of Vegas." Storm said looking around. "The Flamingo."

'Is that were your going Storm?'

"Have you ever been there? No me neather." She said as they drove by.

"I want to blind fold you." He said turning to her.

'No Storm i need to know were your going.'

"Alright." She nodded.

'Dam it Storm i said no!'

"Bally's five heard of that."

"Were not going there." Jack said blinding her.

'Hotch were heading over to Ballys.' Morgan told him.

'Let me know if you spot them.'

'Storm are you with us?' Prentiss asked.

"Were here now?" Storm asked.

"Yes I'm taking you to my room." Jack said leading her on.

Phoenix stopped when he let her go an she heard the door close.

"Take the blindfold off now." Jack told her.

Phoenix did an truned to him only to have her world spin when he hit her.

'What was that?' JJ asked.

'Storm!'

'Storm!'

'Storm!'

'Phoenix!'

Storm could no longer hear them because when Jack hit her the ear MIC flew out. Her head was spinning but she knew she was now on the bed an someone was

kneeling over her.

Jack took out the knife he had an cut threw the leather dress like it was butter but he managed not to cut her.

Phoenix's mind finally started to clear an she shoved him off of her an rolled off the bed, Jack swung the knife as he fell back an sliced her arm. Cursing she fell to the

ground reaching into her boot she pulled out her gun an stood in nothing but her panties pointing her gun.

"Don't move FBI." She warned him .

Jack made to move an she shot him in the shoulder.

"Stay were you are!"

Jack didn't listen an she fired again hitting his leg. At that moment the door burst open an Morgan Grabbed the guy Ried went to Phoenix.

"Don't" Storm said backing up her eyes locked on Jack.

"Storm your bleeding." Ried said grabbing the sheet to wrap her up.

"Don't touch me!" She said backing up more.

"Phoenix?"

"Ried back up." Hotch said stepping into the room. "Storm the medics are down stairs." Hotch said watching her shake thinking 'what have i done'

"I'm fine." She said grabbing the sheet an wrapping it around her.

"See the medic Storm." Hotch told her as she walked past him.

On the plane

"his name was actually Jack what are the odds of that?" Morgan asked.

"Is she okay?" Prentiss asked looking at Storm who sat in the back of the plane her arms wrapped around her knees as she stared out the window.

"She was almost killed." Rossi pointed out before Ried started mumbling in his sleep, Phoenix truned to him when she heard her name.

"He has nightmares." Morgan said getting up.

Phoenix got up as well. "Don't." She told him stopping him from waking Ried.

Kneeling down she listened to him he was dreaming of what could have happened to her.

"What is she doing?" JJ asked.

"No clue." Morgan said.

"They've become close." Rossi pointed out as she lifted his head an slipped into the seat an let his head rest on her lap.

"She reassuring him that she's alright, Ried saw her bleeding." Hotch told them as she leaned down an whispered to Reid.

_"I'm sorry i yelled Spencer I'm just... i don't know something happened in my head out there an i can't clearly remember it, but I'm fine an i here for you."_

_Some people change their ways when they see the light, others when they feel the heat. _

_- Caroline Schoeder_

A/n Part 4 Unit cheif Storm coming soon :)


End file.
